


With a Little Love and Support

by Mycatboo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least as happy as you can get with Danganronpa, Happy Ending, Kiibo not Keebo, Kokichi gets the love he deserves, Kokichi is a little shit, Kokichi joins the training trio, Kubs pads, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Oumota, Probably not going to be any romance but, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatboo/pseuds/Mycatboo
Summary: For a second longer, Kaito remained sitting on his bed, stiff, staring with wide eyes at the Kubs Pad in his hand. Then without a second thought, he quickly throws on a shirt and pants and flies out the door. Running over to the self proclaimed “leader of evil’s” room, Kaito bangs on the door.Kaito gets Kokichi's motive video, and upon seeing that he will help him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ngh.” Kaito groans, opening his eyes. Looking around, he saw the familiar room he’s been waking up in for the past week. Even if he’s stopped being surprised whenever he woke up, he still wishes, every night, that everything was a dream.

Too bad it wasn’t a dream.

With a sigh, Kaito begrudgingly gets out of his-admittedly-warm blankets, he’d have to give Monokuma that, and sits on the side of his bed. After having two of people die just two days before, no one’s spirits were exactly high. Especially Saihara.

“I should go talk to him.” Kaito mutters as he looks around his room. On his desk, he noticed an object that wasn’t there the night before. A monopad. 

Grabbing the tablet with confusion, he turns it around in his hand. It was very colorful, and said “Kubs Pad” on it. Turning it back to the front, Kaito presses the screen without a second thought.

On the screen read “Ouma Kokichi’s Motive Video,” and Monokuma started speaking.

“Alright! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in your life? And now, without further ado... “

“Motive video..?” Kaito mutters to himself in confusion as he continues watching.

“Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader... “ On screen, was the familiar face of the notorious prankster, holding a clown mask. He was backed up by 9 other people wearing clown masks, all in similar clothing. “He caused mayhem the world over as the leader of the secret organization, D.I.C.E.”

Wait, was what he said about running an organization with over 10 thousand members true?!

“...And by mayhem, I mean petty, nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks.”

Oh.

“Anyway, Ouma had ten loyal goons working for him. These goons were like friends and family… the most important people in his life…” After that, the screen switched to a picture of all the D.I.C.E members beat up and locked behind a cage. Seeing that, Kaito’s eyes widened. “But then, a terrible event befell those precious people… What kind of event? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself.” With that, the video cuts out with Monokuma laughing.

For a second longer, Kaito remained sitting on his bed, stiff, staring with wide eyes at the Kubs Pad in his hand. Then without a second thought, he quickly throws on a shirt and pants and flies out the door. Running over to the self proclaimed “leader of evil’s” room, Kaito bangs on the door.

“Ugh I’m coming, I’m coming.” Ouma calls. Kaito could hear some shuffling before the door opens. Ouma leaves the room before Kaito could get a glimpse of his room. Ouma was already dressed for the day, Kaito noticed. “Soooo. Whatchu need?”

“You doing alright?” Kaito immediately bursts out. Looking down, Kaito noticed Ouma’s face didn’t change at all. He still had his cocky smile. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Huh?” Kaito couldn’t help asking.

“Yea. Cause a ghost just ran through my room and trashed the place.”

“D-Don’t joke like that..!” Kaito couldn’t help exclaiming, feeling the blood drain from his face.

“Aaw! Is Momota-chan scaaaaared of ghosts?” Ouma asks, his smile widening as he leans towards the taller boy.

“N-No I’m not!” Kaito couldn’t help but sigh at the cackles that followed. “Anyway, what I mean is, are you doing all right with what happened to DICE?”

“Huh?” Looking at the smaller boy, Kaito could see that, for once, Ouma had a blank look on his face. Still unreadable, but still with no expression.

“Yea, I mean. With what presumably happened-”

“How did you find out about DICE?” Ouma suddenly asks, cutting the astronaut off.

“Those Kubs Pads we’ve been given.” Kaito explains, looking down in concern at Kokichi. Suddenly, the blank look on Ouma’s face shifts back to his usual smile.

“Pfft haha!” Ouma suddenly laughs. As Kaito looks at Ouma in shock, he continues. “Those things are absolute fakes! A lie! I should know, I am a liar. You must be an idiot to believe those!”

“Hey-!” Kaito shouts.

“Anyway. How about a trade? I’ll give you the one I got for mine. Can’t have you sharing that with others, y’know?” Ouma asks.

“Why a trade?”

“Cause I want mine.” Ouma shrugs.

“...Fine. Whatever.” Kaito sighs.

“Great! Let me get mine!” With that, the Supreme Leader runs into his room. He emerges quickly enough, practically shoving it to Kaito.

“And whose did you get..?”

“Dunno! I was going to watch it before you started banging on my door.”

“But you said that-”

“Well come on! Let’s finish this trade!” Ouma announces, running off to Kaito’s room. With a sigh, Kaito follows him. 

As Kaito gets to his room, he notices that Ouma is bouncing excitedly on the heels of his feet with the same infuriating smile. After rubbing his head with a sigh, Kaito enters his room, grabs his Kubs Pad, and hands it to Ouma.

“Thank you very much, Momota-chan!” Ouma says mockingly. WIth that, Ouma turns on his heel and starts heading back to his room. “Oh and by the way, don’t tell anyone what you saw in mine.” Ouma calls back as he walks to his room.

Kaito turns back into his room and closes the door. With a sigh, he sits on his bed, contemplating the events that just happened.

So first off… Ouma’s secret organization is really just a prank group with 10 members… who he seems to love dearly. And they probably loved as well. So what happened to change him from a seemingly loving person to… how he is now?

But he also said that those were a lie. Which may not mean much coming from him. But if this is from Monokuma, then these pads are not to be trusted. 

But then why would Ouma react the way he did when I brought up DICE? Wouldn’t that mean that what was on the Kubs Pads was true? 

And if the Kubs Pads were true, then that means that his whole “evil leader of evil” thing is a persona, and underneath it he is truly a kind and caring person...

As Kaito is lost in his thoughts, he comes to a realization.

“Ouma is most likely not as harmful as he wants to seem.”

And with that realization, Kaito comes to a conclusion.

“I will help both him, and Saihara.”

With that proclamation, Kaito stands up go to breakfast.


	2. Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kokichi watches his motive video

As soon as Kokichi got to his room, he pondered what just happened. What did Momota mean with “with what happened to DICE?” As far as Kokichi remembered, DICE was doing perfectly well. Maybe they’re freaking out now because their leader was kidnapped, but it’s not like anything happened to them, right?

Deciding to see what set Momota off in the first place, he tapped the screen to his newly traded Kubs Pad. He had to know how much information those damn bears put into it about him and how much Momota knew about him now anyway. Him knowing about DICE was bad in of itself, but if he knew even MORE about him…

Well, Kokichi wouldn’t be happy if he did.

As Kokichi watched his motive video, he could feel… shock. Just how much did Monokuma know about him? And last he checked, that picture was only given to other DICE members after convincing a professional photographer to take their picture.

So how did Monokuma get that picture?

And when the image changed to a picture of DICE in a prison… Kokichi could feel despair creeping up on him. With that image, he remembered why exactly DICE was constantly on the move…

...and how it was his fault that they had to.

“What happened after I was kidnapped?” Kokichi whispered as tears welled in his eyes. And no matter how much he tried to rein them in, he couldn’t. The despair was overwhelming, that soon enough a few tears managed to slip past. Then a few more.

...but before he could go on a whole crying fit, there was a whole series of rings at his door.

Someone ringing his doorbell again was what was needed for Kokichi to finally rein in his emotions. Taking a second to wipe away his tears, he put on his mask of lies and indifference, and opened the door.

“Hey man, we should go get breakfast now. We’re going to be discussing those motive videos.” Momota says as Kokichi opens the door.

“Alrighty then! See you there Momota-chan!” Kokichi says, skipping off to the cafeteria, leaving a sputtering Momota behind.

He had different things to think about than an idiot astronaut anyway.

He was going to be avoiding him anyway.  
And besides…

Now that Kokichi could think logically, he could come to a conclusion about those videos.

And the conclusion he reached is that nothing happened to DICE. They were doing just fine, and Monokuma put in that lie to make this game more interesting to whoever is watching.

It was clear that there was some type of Flashback light technology in it, so it was not to be trusted.

None of that stuff he remembered from the video was real, just put in to throw Kokichi off course.

But is that really the case? It could be a lie he is telling to himself to make the game more bearable. ~~Just like how he enjoys this killing game.~~

Well whatever the case is, the fact is that, no matter how how Kokichi tries, that despair he felt from seeing his video just would not disappear.

 

“No we cannot exchange them.” Kiibo says, much to Kokichi’s distaste. If everyone knew each other’s motives, then everyone could talk about it and come up with a solution to avoid murder, or quarantine the most likely people to commit a murder. Kokichi could see no benefit of not watching them.

“Why not? They’re videos of the most important people in our lives, right?” Ryoma asks.

“That is exactly why we cannot watch them. Although we do not know why our videos were mixed up at all… if we do not watch them then we won’t know our motives at all.” Kiibo explains. Looking around, Kokichi could see that almost everybody was agreeing with Kiibo. But Kokichi doubted that Monokuma would allow this. A stopped clock was right twice a day, so someone was likely to have gotten their own, and not through a trade.

Kokichi was willing to act to get a video screening party. He didn’t want a murder to happen, even if it meant that everyone knew more about him than he would like.

Kokichi took a quick glance in Momota’s direction, only to see Momota glance at him as well. Both quickly looked away from each other.

“So it’s best to just ignore them…” Himiko lazily drawls. With that, a few people started agreeing with Kiibo, as expected. The only person besides himself that was against it was Hoshi.

“Who cares? Hoshi-chan just stated his opinion. Actually, I feel the same way as him.” Kokichi puts in.

“Are you trying to cause trouble?” Kiibo asks.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying we shouldn’t care about killing or dying… but I think it’d be better if we didn’t cooperate with each other. Actually, we definitely shouldn’t cooperate with each other!” At this point, Kokichi was used to the confused or hateful stares from his classmates, and even if he wasn’t, he would eventually get used to it. His plan depended on people hating him. But when Kokichi took another glance at Momota, he didn’t see hate or confusion on his face. At least, not the type of confusion he was used to from everyone else. It was more like Momota was trying to figure out. But not like the type of trying to figure him out like with Saihara, who seems to be treating him more like a puzzle.

No, Momota seemed to be trying to figure him out like he was more of a person.

“We shouldn’t cooperate?! Why not?!” Chabashira exclaims, knocking Kokichi out of his musings.

“Think back to all of Monokuma’s actions so far. Monokuma would retaliate with a plan to make us suffer. It happened when Akamatsu-chan wanted us to cooperate, and now with these motive videos, right? Which means, the more we try to cooperate, the more he’ll try to make us suffer.”

“You are saying that if we do not rally together, we will not suffer?” Tojo asks.

“That’s why I had no choice but to mess with you guys. But you ingrates did not realize.”

“And you’re not lying to us now?” Saihara asks.

“Whether I’m lying or not, what I’m saying is true. Anyway, we shouldn’t force ourselves to cooperate. Lets just all do our own things. So I agree with Hoshi-chan’s suggestion.” At this point, the stare from Momota was making Kokichi uncomfortable.

“Anyway, I’m warning you all for your sake. Lets just exchange our motive videos instead of cooperating with each other.”

“I cannot understand that logic.” Kiibo says. Looking around, Kokichi could see that he didn’t sway anybody. Knowing that he’ll have to force a screening party, Kokichi decides to leave to come up with a plan.

“Well now that I said I wouldn’t cooperate with you, I cannot be seen by you losers. C’mon Gokuhara-chan, let’s go.” Kokichi announces. Ignoring the protests of his classmates, he leaves the dining hall with Gokuhara on tow. And he also finally manages to escape the stare Momota was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's confused with the remembering part when Kokichi's watching his motive video, watching them causes you to remember something.
> 
> I'm going to try and update this story every Friday. Don't be surprised if I don't though because I have a massive procrastination habit


	3. Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaito goes to talk to Ouma, but it doesn't go as he planned

Watching Ouma exit the dining hall, Kaito couldn’t help sighing. Why is Ouma insisting on acting like he’s evil? 

“Why can’t you tell when he’s lying, Gokuhara?” Kaito heard Shirogane mumble.

“”For our sakes”? ...Perhaps this is his way of cooperating?” Kaito says to himself?

“Huh? What do you mean, Momota-kun? How is getting us not to cooperate a way to get us to cooperate?” Shirogane asks, causing Kaito to snap out of his thoughts.

“Well, I just mean that. Perhaps Ouma feels like it would be better for us to know each others motives, and this is his way of telling us that?”

“Well if that is the case, he should have just said so.” Harukawa pipes up. “Well anyway, I’m leaving.” She says, as she leaves.

“I fail to comprehend your logic.” Kiibo says.

“Well I mean. Perhaps there’s more to him than what you all see, but for some reason, he doesn’t want us to know?” Kaito suggests.  
“Oh I see. Asstronaut has a crush on the twink and wants him to-” Miu yells with a laugh, only to be cut off by Kaito.

“It’s nothing like that! It’s just… a hunch.” As much as Kaito would like to say that he got Ouma’s motive video, he doesn’t want to lose any trust with Ouma.

“A hunch?” Saihara asks, putting a hand to his chin.

“Yea! And I trust my hunches!” Kaito announces, pounding his fists together.

“Hunches are not always something you should follow.” Shinguji says.

“Well I do! And that’s why I know that Ouma is not as bad as he seems!”

“Well I always knew that Momotass was an idiot, but I didn’t think he was THIS much of an idiot!”

“Hey! Don’t call me an idiot!”

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but I must get to my duties. Does anybody have any requests for me?” Tojo asks. And with that, nearly everyone asks for something before leaving. 

“Momota-kun, is there anything you would like for me to do?” Tojo asks as the last person, Shinguji, leaves.

“Ah no, its fine. Thank you. Really though, you don’t need to do all this.” 

“It is perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern.” Tojo says, going to do the first thing on her list. With a nod, Kaito leaves with one mission. Find and talk to Ouma. 

 

It was harder to find the leader than Kaito thought it would be with a hulking, bug loving gentleman with him. 

The few times he did manage to find him, it was even harder to talk to him. Ouma, somehow, always managed to find a way to get away with excuses such as “I'm spending time with Gokuhara-Chan here!” “Go away” and “Do you have a crush on me or something?” (Cue shouting how he doesn't)

But Kaito wasn’t going to give up. He set his mind to this, and when he sets his mind to something, it was very difficult to change his mind. After all, the impossible is possible.

And with that thought, he went off to try and talk to Ouma again.

“Hey! Ouma” Kaito shouted upon finding the purple haired leader again.

“Uuuugh. What do you want THIS time Momota-chan?! Don’t you know that we’re summoning a demon right now?” 

“Wait, we are?!” Gokuhara exclaims in shock.

“Come on man! Stop that!” 

“Neeheehee.” Ouma giggles, putting his hand behind his head.

“But seriously dude, I want to talk to you.” Kaito sighs, putting an arm behind his head.

“And I don’t want to.”

“Uuh… I don’t think it’s very gentlemanly to refuse to talk to someone.” Gokuhara says.

“Yea! Come on man!” Despite the protests from both teens, Ouma’s smile didn’t leave.

“Yea, but Gokuhara-chan and I was talking about something reeeeeally important, and you constantly coming up to bug us has gotten in the way of that, soo…”

“Huh? We were?”

“Well what I have to say is important too!” Kaito exclaims, putting his fists together. “And I am not going to stop bugging you till we talk about it!” That announcement put a blank look on Ouma’s face, even if it was only for a second.

“Fiiiiine. Just make it quick.” Ouma sighs dramatically.

“Why were you acting the way you were at breakfast?” Kaito asks point blank.

“Because all I said is the truth.”

“No it isn’t!”

“And how can YOU say for sure that its a lie?”

“You know exactly why!” 

“Huh? Am I missing something important here?” Gokuhara asks, looking between the two purple haired teens.  
“Nope! Don’t worry about a thing Gokuhara-chan!” 

“Ah, alright.”

“Hey, Gokuhara? Can I talk to Ouma privately?” Kaito asks.

“Alright! See you both later.” And with that, Gokuhara left the room, leaving the two squabbling teens alone.

“Dude! I know you’re not evil! So why are you pretending that you are?” Kaito asks a bit after Gokuhara leaves.

“How can you say with certainty that I am not evil?”

“Because your motive video says that DICE is like a family to you!”

“Someone can be evil and still love people like family.”

“Well it also said that you have a strict no killing rule. If you were evil, then you should have no qualms about killing people!”

“You cannot trust anything that Monokuma gives us.” Ouma points out.

“I know that! But if it’s meant to give us a reason to kill, why wouldn’t it hold the truth?”

“Because it’s meant to get us to kill each other. Do you think it was an accident that they were all mixed up? No. Monokuma could have put whatever they wanted into those to get us to kill each other. Those are full of complete lies. Trust me, I know a lie when I see one.”

“Well I believe what that motive video says! I believe in you!” Kaito announces as if he was in front of a full audience.

At hearing that, Ouma’s face goes blank before he erupts into a fit of laughter.

“S-Seriously?! Y-You believe in me, Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, the leader of a secret evil organization, the master of lies, all because of some damn video made to force us to continue this killing game?! Man, I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t think you were THIS much of an idiot!”

“Hey! I know what I said and I’m sticking with it!”

It takes Ouma a few seconds longer to control himself but when he did, he flashed Kaito an evil smirk. “Well that belief is going to get you killed soon. This is a game where we are forced to murder each other. Anyone can be a murderer, and anyone can be murdered. Distrust is how you survive in this game, and unwavering belief is how you die in this game.” And with that, Ouma turns to the door and marches out without even waiting to see the reaction from the astronaut. 

Kaito stares that Ouma went in, mouth gaping in shock. He couldn’t have meant that. That is just his way of continuing… whatever he was trying to do. Kaito truly meant everything he said, and that is what his hunch is telling him. That Ouma didn’t mean anything he said. 

Even if Kaito didn’t know for sure, he knew he could trust his gut. And with that, he walks out of the room with an idea on how to cheer up Saihara and get Ouma to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 minutes after 12 isn't technically missing the date, right?


	4. Training trio, assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new (and improved) training trio is created

Kokichi decided. Talking to Momota was exhausting. And annoying. Like seriously, he saw that he loved dice and had a policy against killing, and suddenly he's saying that Kokichi is Mother Teresa? Annoying.

Clearly he's going to have to act more evil for his plan to succeed. Kokichi could see Momota becoming a moral paragon in the group, someone that everyone could look up to. And if HE was saying the exact opposite of what Kokichi wanted, then his whole plan could fall apart. 

But then again, Momota could lose popularity in the group by siding with Kokichi. That could be useful in the future...

It was still best to avoid Momota though. Having another hand would be nice, but then Momota could ruin his plan easily. Doing that would require trust that he was not willing to give.

He meant what he said. Anybody could be a murderer. Akamatsu-the leader and the one most vocal about friendship and cooperation-proved it.

Turning to the whiteboard in his room, Kokichi moved the hand drawn picture of Momota from the left side to the right side of the board, joining the “watch out for” rank with Harukawa, labeled with “assassin,”, Yonaga, labeled with “probably insane,” and Shinguji, labeled with “super creepy.”

Pulling out his red marker (which was previously only uses for Harukawa's label) he puts down “Has faith in you. Avoid at all costs.”

Capping off his marker, Kokichi takes another look at his board. It was divides in three sections. The left side had the murdered people (currently only occupied by Akamatsu and amami) and people he felt were harmless and would never even consider helpful, and especially not an ally. Among this side was mostly everyone.

In the middle were people he felt could be helpful or even a potential ally. The list was small, only consisting on Iruma, Gokuhara, and Saihara (though he was more in the middle of the middle and right section, labeled with a “maybe useful?)

And in the right section was people that was a danger in some way or another. Whether it's violently or not. The monokubs was also on this side, but it was more for a lack of a better place to put them.

They seemed mostly useless, but they are clearly on the enemy side.

After pondering if he should change any other positions, before deciding not to. Instead, with a childish grin, unlike the rest of the smiles he gives when he's around most people, he uncapes a black marker and starts doodling on the board.

 

-

 

“Hey bro!” Kaito calls, slamming Saihara's doorbell multiple times. It may have taken a bit, but said detective opened the door.

“Ah Momota-kun. What do you need?” Saihara asks. 

“Go out to the courtyard. I have something I want to do with you. I'm going to grab someone else.” 

“Ah Momota-kun. What is this about?”

“I’ll explain in the courtyard. Just trust me.” Kaito says with a thumbs up.

“Alright..” Saihara says with a hint of suspicion, exiting his room and heading towards to entrance of the dorm rooms. Turning to get Ouma, the actual problem, he climbs the stairs and walks to his door. It took a bit for Ouma to answer the door after Kaito pressed the doorbell multiple times. Again. But soon enough, the smaller boy opened the door.

To say that Ouma looked pleased to see Kaito would be a massive lie.

“Uuuugh. What is it now Momota-chan?” Ouma groaned.  
“Come out to the courtyard with me.”

“And why should I? You going to try and murder me or something?”

“Fuck no! I want to get you to open up! And besides, Saihara is going to be there as well!” Kaito exclaims, pounding his fists together.

“So this is about your belief that I’m “good.” Man, how many times do I have to say this till it gets through your stick skull? That video is fake.”

“I don’t care about that video! I believe in you, so I’m not going to give up on you!”

“Keep this up and you’ll become an echo flower.”

“I’m not leaving until you agree.” Kaito says firmly. That statement didn’t seem to affect Ouma at all.

“You said that Saihara-chan will be there, right?”

“Yep.” At that, Ouma goes silent for a bit, contemplating something. And with a wine he says;

“Fiiiine. If you insist, I GUESS I’ll do whatever mystery thing you want us to do.”

“Well come on!” Kaito announces, marching off to the courtyard, Ouma following begrudgingly.

 

-

 

Well this is taking a while. Shuichi thought as he waited for Momota to come out with the mystery person. If Shuichi had to guess, it was going to be Ouma, based off of what Momota had said earlier in the day. Nevertheless, he didn’t have any idea what Momota would want him, and whoever else was coming to do. 

Soon enough though, Shuichi saw Momota exit the dorms, and unsurprisingly, Ouma following. Standing up, Shuichi goes to meet them halfway.

“Hey bro! Sorry for the wait, getting Ouma to come was a bit of a pain.”

“My beloved Saihara-chan! How you doing?” Ouma greets with his usual smile.

“Ah. I’m good.” Shuichi says. “But Momota-kun? Why do you want us here?”

“Well you see, I had to train a lot while in astronaut training, but since coming here I haven’t trained at all. I thought why not have the three of us train together?”

“Whaaaat? You dragged me out here to train?! WAAAH YOU’RE SO MEEEAN!” Ouma exclaimed, bursting into obviously fake tears.

“Hey! Training is important! Especially for you since you’re so small!”

“Neeheehee.” Ouma giggles, stopping his tears instantly and putting his arms behind his head. “What do you mean? I’m obviously stronger than you are.”

“Well then prove it by training!”

“You’ll see.” Nevermind the fact that Ouma didn’t even bother trying to cover up that lie.

“Well, if you don’t mind me asking, why do I have to be here?” Shuichi cuts in.

“Nevermind the reason! Just take off your coat!”

“Wait, why!”

“Instead of complaining, just do 50 pushups!”

“Wait 50?! WAAAH! Momota-chan is sooo mean! Forcing my beloved Saihara-chan and I to do 50 pushups!”

“Just do them!”

And without another complaint-at least from Shuichi, Ouma was a completely different story-the three of them got on the ground and started doing pushups. 

“Momota-chaaaan. Whyyyyy do we have to dooo this?!” Ouma complains, having barely done 10 pushups despite starting them about 10 minutes ago.

“As I said! It doesn’t matter!” Clearly, Momota was happy to catch Ouma in a lie.

“I regret everything that has brought me to this point in my life.”

“Oh stop complaining! They’re not that bad!”

“Coming from the guy who’s barely done 20 pushups!”

“That’s still better than you!”  
And for a little while longer, that’s how it went. Suffice to say, it was hard for Shuichi to keep count with Ouma’s constant complaints and Momota’s responses to those complaints. Eventually, Shuichi did manage to do them, and immediately collapsed on the ground. Soon after, Ouma collapsed on the ground as well.

“Uuh, Ouma-kun? You taking a break?” Shuichi asks.

“N-Nah. I-I’m done..” Ouma pants.

“But you didn’t do 50 pushups. I was keeping track.”

“Well clearly you lost count at some point.”

“...No, I don’t think I did.” It was a struggle to not lose count, but Shuichi was sure this was the truth.

“Man, pathetic. Both of you were spent after doing 50 pushups?”

“What are you talking about? I’m definitely stronger than you, I was just putting up and act of being weak!”

“Yea, yea…Well, whatever. I think that’s enough for now. We’ll pick back up tomorrow.”

“Waah?! You expect us to do this again tomorrow?”

“Well of course! If you want to get strong, you’ve gotta train every day!”

“Well, why do the both of us have to do this?” Shuichi asks.

“Because this training’s for the both of you.”

“Seriously, when will you give up on the whole "You're not evil" thing?.”

“I’m not going to give up on someone when I can help them!”

“Even when said person doesn’t need help, nor desire help?”

“Everyone needs help! You just need to ask for it!”

“Neeheehee. Funny coming from you, considering I haven’t asked for it!”

“No matter what you say, I will not give up on you!” For a brief moment, Shuichi saw Ouma genuinely happy. It may have only been for less than a second, but Shuichi was convinced that he saw Ouma look touched.

“And as for Saihara,” Momota continues, “When I look at you… I can’t help but feel frustrated. I ask myself… Is the one Akamatsu trusted her wish to really this weak?” At that, Shuichi didn’t have a response. 

“Saihara-chan.” Ouma pipes up. Looking at the smaller boy, Shuichi noticed that, for once, Ouma had a serious look on his face. “It’s fine if you are still hurting over Akamatsu-chan’s death, in fact, it would be a surprise if you weren’t. But that means you should use her death to grow.”

“Huh?”

“It’s more than alright to mourn. It’s encouraged. But that does not give you the right to live in the past. You care for Akamatsu-chan, so use that as motivation to grow. She trusted you with the wish to save everyone, correct? So use that wish to get stronger. To become for assertive, confident, and able to face the truth. That is what she would have wanted, is it not?”

For some reason, there was something about Ouma’s words that were powerful to Shuichi. There wasn’t a mocking statement. There wasn’t a lie. It was pure motivation. And for some reason, despite coming from from the Ultimate Supreme Leader…

It felt comforting. Shuichi could feel a glowing sensation in his chest. And with a nod and a smile, Shuichi says;

“Thank you, Ouma-kun.”

“For what? I just said what everyone else would say!” Immediately, the aura that had surrounded the two had dissipated with Ouma’s transition back to the version of him that everyone knew.

“Yea! And I’ll be here to help you along the way! Any burden you may need to carry, I’ll carry it with you!” Momota announces. 

“Thanks, Momota-kun.”

“And training is the first step to overcoming your demons!”

“Weeeell I think I’m gonna leave now. Have fun, you too!” Ouma announces, turning on his heels and starting to walk back to the dorm rooms.

“Ah, Ouma-kun. You only did 15 pushups.”  
“What are you talking about?! I did 50!”

“No you didn’t bro.”

“You too, Momota-kun. You only did 20 pushups.”

“Wha-?! Man, you noticed that… I guess that’s why you’re the Ultimate Detective… But y’know, the goal is 50 anyway. It’s fine if we’re a few short.”

“Maaan. I don’t know what world you live in, but I don’t think missing 30 pushups is “a few short.” Then again, this IS Momota-chan we’re talking about!”

“I did better than you did!”

“Nu-uh.”

“Yea-huh!”

“...Lets just finish up these pushups.”

“You’re going to have to drag me to the depths of hell to get me to do more pushups!” Ouma exclaims, running to the dorms.

“Wah-Ouma!” Momota calls, running after him.

“...Well today was an eventful night.” Shuichi sighs, walking to the dorms. 

“...Use Akamatsu-san’s death to become a better person…” Shuichi sighs, thinking back to what Ouma said. “...I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, late. Whatever. In my defense, Story of Seasons is surprisingly addicting. And as a side note, next week may not have a chapter update because next with is Oumota weekend. I'll try to update, but considering I've got school (including memorizing a script in theater), its finals week, I've got 3 other stories to write (and also technically another fanfic on a different website that I have to write), and my birthday is next Friday, don't expect much.


	5. Casino Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kokichi, Kaito, Shuichi, Miu, Ryoma, and Korekiyo spend some time in the casino

As soon as Kokichi got to his bed, he let out a groan. Why did he have to say that to Saihara? This could come back and bite him in the butt later.

Oh right, to see if the detective in a killing game would be a useful ally and to try and warm up Saihara to him so that he COULD get him on his side. 

That was the whole reason Kokichi even agreed to go do that stupid training. To see if it was worth attempting to team up with Saihara in the future and to get onto his good side for the future. 

But even more so, Kokichi couldn’t stand seeing Saihara so… weak. As a leader, it’s his job to get his subordinates into the best version they can be.

That’s why Hope’s Peak gave him his title of Ultimate Supreme Leader. His talent is leading, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny his talent.

And as a leader, it’s also his job to keep everybody safe. So even if it means turning himself into a villain, he’ll do it.

It’s what a good leader does.

And he is a good leader.

Kokichi stayed on his bed for a while longer, not trying to go to sleep. When the clock hit 12, he exited his room.

There has to be something somewhere in the school that could be a clue and/or helpful in the future, and night was the best time to investigate the school. After all, he didn’t have to deal with those annoying bears, or people asking what he is doing. Or annoying astronauts that wants to be his friend.

Sleep isn’t important when there’s peoples lives on the line.

 

-

 

When Kokichi woke up the next morning, his body was practically begging for more sleep. But it was hard to get more than 4 hours a sleep a day knowing that either you could be murdered in your sleep, or someone else was going to be murdered.

Didn’t help that Kokichi has consistently been going to sleep at about 2-3 am since he first woke up in this school.  
Despite the grogginess though, Kokichi forced himself up out of his bed and got ready for the day. He had a plan to initiate today, and he wasn’t going to miss it.

Walking over to Gokuhara’s door, Kokichi knocks on the door.

“One second!” Gokuhara calls before opening the door. “Oh! Ouma-kun! What do you need?”

“You remember what we were talking about yesterday?”

“Yup! I wouldn’t forget that!”

“Great! Come with me for a bit.”

“Alright!” And with that, Kokichi and Gokuhara started sneaking around the school.

 

-

 

It was decided, Kokichi told Gokuhara that no-one in the school likes bugs and that he should “show everyone the greatness of bugs” later in the day. But before that, there’s some other pressing matters to get to.

Earlier Kokichi heard Iruma telling Saihara to meet her after breakfast at the casino with some coin. And Kokichi really wanted to see what would happen.

Y’know, so that Iruma doesn’t attempt to murder his beloved Saihara-chan

Okay, it was mostly out of curiosity. 

But anybody murdering anybody is still a possibility.

“Are you going to see where that medal leads to as well?” Shinguji asks. Upon turning around, Kokichi sees Hoshi standing next to Shinguji.

“Yup! Lets go!” Kokichi announces, running into the casino area. Upon looking toward the door to the casino, and seeing Saihara and Iruma entering the casino, Kokichi shouts ”Hey! Wait up!”

“Huh? Ouma-kun? And… Shinguji-kun and Hoshi-kun?” Saihara asks, turning around.

“Looks like this pubeless virgin was eavesdropping on us.” Miu practically spits.

“Neeheehee. As an evil supreme leader, I can’t pass up the chance to watch you win the jackpot!” Kokichi says, putting his hands behind his head.

“Ryoma and I have just arrived as well.” Shinguji says.

“This place is pretty suspicious. We better investigate it thoroughly.” Ryoma points out.

“Well, well? We can play some secret game with Saihara-chan’s medal, right?” Kokichi asks excitedly.

After Kokichi said that, though, Monokuma comes out-out of nowhere, as always-to explain that, no, there isn’t a secret game. Something about it being some useless thing Monokuma made for the Monokubs.

“Aaw man. How lame.” Kokichi complains after Monokuma disappears again. To be honest though, Kokichi wasn’t surprised.

“What?! You mean I got fake info?!” Iruma shouts angrily. 

“Typical useless Iruma-chan. You WOULD get jerked around by fake info like that.” Kokichi says, pointing an accusing finger at Iruma. Cue the moaning from Iruma.

“Well, it’s fine if it’s just fake info. It’s not the reason I came here anyway.” Hoshi shrugs, walking over to one of the machines as Momota walks in. 

“Ah Kimchi, there you are-Oh? What are you guys doing here?” Momota asks.

“Ah? Momota-kun?” Saihara asks upon seeing the astronaut walk in.

“Why’re you here, Momota-chan? I thought you swore off gambling forever. Or was that just the delusions of a one-in-a-kind idiot?” 

“H-Hold up?! Why do you think I came here to gamble?!”

“Because why else would you come to a casino?”

“I came here to talk to you!”

“How strange. I came here to avoid you!”

“Would you two have your fuck session somewhere else?!” Iruma shouts.

“Oh? I thought a slut like you would be totally down to seeing two people fucking.” Cue Iruma moaning again. “Aaaaanyway. Ignoring the whore over there, knowing your luck, I bet if you put in one coin you’ll come out with negative 100!”

“Hey! Take that back! Don’t underestimate my instincts! I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, challenge you, Kimchi!”

“...Kimchi?” Kokichi asks, his face going blank for a few seconds. He quickly shrugs it off though, putting his arms behind his head as he says “I accept your challenge!”

“He’s so easily manipulated.” Hoshi sighs.

“Kehehe. So simple. Like a moth to a flame.”

“Yea..” Saihara sighs as Kokichi and Momota gets on to their gambling competition. Soon enough, Momota was pounding his fists on the ground in utter defeat as the others (mostly Kokichi and Iruma) laughed in the background.

“Wh-what why?! But I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars!”

“Apparently you suck at gambling just as much as you suck at thinking!” Kokichi laughs.

“Fucking loser!” Iruma laughs.

“There’s no reason to get so excited over something like this.” Hoshi points out from his spot at one of the slot machines.

“Hey! Do you have some type of trick?” Kokichi asks, turning to Hoshi.

“Nothing like that. I’ve just got a knack for it, I suppose.”

What, you mean you’re lucky? That’s just superstition.” Momota exclaims.

“Quick! Momota-chan! There’s a ghost behind you!” As soon as Kokichi said that, Momota spins on his heels with a look of horror.

“Oh my god! This fucking virgin is scared of ghosts!” Iruma laughs.

“No I’m not! I was just playing along!”

“He sure it!” Kokichi laughs.

“I win because I’m confident. Not because of superstition.” Hoshi says.  
“Yes... and words have the power to rob someone of such confidence.”

“Hey Momota-chan! Let’s go again! I bet you’ll lose!” 

“You’re on!”

And just like that, the petty gambling competition went on again. And a little longer. And a little longer. And as suspected, Momota didn’t win any time (even when trying Hoshi’s suggestion of going in with his left foot).

“Neeheehee. Well, this was fun. But I got things to do. See you all later! Don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Kokichi says once realizing the time. Without looking back at everyone else, he runs out of the casino (with Momota running after him to talk to him).

Unsurprisingly, Kokichi managed to get Momota off his tail as he goes to search for Gokuhara.

It was time to force the screening party.


	6. Screening Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Screening party?

“Hey hey! Gokuhara-chan!” Kokichi calls upon opening the door to the Ultimate Entomologists lab. As Kokichi suspected, the Gokuhara was there.

“Ah Ouma-kun! Have you come to start the screening party?” Gokuhara asks, turning toward the door with a few butterflies flying around him. With a nod, Kokichi walks further into the room, covering his disgust of bugs with a big smile.

“Yup!.”

“Great! Just give me a second, I gotta feed the bugs for the Insect Meet and Greet. Perhaps you could help feed the bugs?” 

“Alright, Gokuhara-chan! I love bugs!” God, was Kokichi having a hard time keeping in the wince at his words. Gotta continue with the notion that everyone but them two hate bugs…

“I know! No person who hates bugs are bad, and I know you’re not bad!” Gokuhara smiles, handing Kokichi a bag of bug food. From the image on the bag, it looked to be for some type of beetle.

“Hmm? What do you mean by that?” Kokichi asks, taking the bag from him with his false smile. Gokuhara saying he isn’t bad doesn’t mean much when he has faith in everybody.

“Well, I mean. You’re always so nice to me and don’t treat me like an idiot. I mean, I’m not smart, but everyone else treats me like I’m a complete idiot. And, as I always say, no bad person hates bugs!”

“Well you know me, I try to see the best in people!” Kokichi says, putting his arms behind his head. Kokichi could tell that Gokuhara wasn’t a complete idiot, but his biggest fault is that he is too believing.

If there was anyone least likely to kill in this game, then Gokuhara would be that one. But even still, anyone could kill.

With that, Kokichi turns towards the bug cages and, with Gokuhara facing away from him, lets himself visibly wince as he feeds the creepy crawlies.

“I don’t get why everyone seems to think you’re so bad. Everyone says that you shouldn’t be trusted because you lie, but you have a reason, don’t you?” Gokuhara asks, causing Kokichi to flinch. 

“Why do you think that?” Kokichi asks, closing the bug cage and leaning on the wall.

“Well, I mean. Nobody lies without a reason. If you don’t want to say the reason you lie, then you don’t have to.” Well this wasn’t how Kokichi expected the conversation to go. Kokichi thought that he’d just walk in, tell Gokuhara it was time for the Insect Meet and Greet and screening party, and wait around in the Ultimate Entomologists room till everyone was brought there.

“And besides! Momota-kun knows something about you that you don’t want him to know, right? He seems to be putting a lot of faith into you. So, whatever it is that he knows about you cannot be bad, right?”

Okay, this was starting to get a little personal. It was time to change topics.

“Nishishi. All Momota-chan knows about me is something he’s putting WAY too much thought into. Don’t worry about that. Besides, I’ve finished feeding your bugs.”

“Alright! I’ll go get everyone!””

“You do that!”

“Alright!”

And with that, Gokuhara ran out of the room, likely to go kidnap-collect everybody for what will surely be hell in the very near future. “Maaan, do I sure feel bad for everybody.”

With that, Kokichi goes to sit by the tree and wait for his cue to go break into everybody’s rooms.

 

-

 

“Hey! Saihara!” Kaito shouts, banging on said detective’s door. 

Kaito was just minding his own business, looking for Ouma to talk to him about what he said to Saihara the night before, when suddenly Gokuhara-looking like fucking Goku-suddenly comes running out the door looking excited. Of course, Kaito ran, and managed to get to the dorms without Gokuhara seeing. Now the maniac is standing outside the goddamn dorms, and Kaito has no idea why.

If there was ever a moment in Kaito’s life where he could say he was scared of Gokuhara, it’d be now.

As soon as Saihara opened the door to his room, Kaito grabbed his arm and took off running.

“Huh?! Momota-kun? Where are you taking me?”

“No time! We need to hide!”

“Hide?! Why?!” Saihara says, throwing open the door to the dorm room.

“No time! Oh god he's coming!” Kaito exclaims upon seeing Gokuhara through the door. “Come on, bro!” Kaito shouts, running away without looking back. 

Quickly rounding the corner of the dorms and slamming his back to the wall. Carefully looking around the corner, he notices that Saihara wasn't behind him.

“Shit.” Kaito whispers. Without another thought, Kaito rushes back to the front of the doors, only to see a Gokuhara carrying a knocked out Saihara, with a Hoshi running in the opposite direction. Noticing that Gokuhara was coming his way, Kaito goes against the dorm wall again. 

Its just Gokuhara. He wouldn't hurt a fly. There's nothing to worry about. Upon Gokuhara passing him, Kaito runs in the opposite direction.

Gokuhara wouldn't hurt a fly. There's nothing to worry about. Saihara was fine.

Rounding the corner to Iruma's lab, he slams the door of the Ultimate Inventors lab and runs into said inventors lab.

“The fuck you want you fucking virgin?!” Iruma shouts with a jump upon having her door slammed open.

“Gokuhara!” Kaito gasps, shutting the door and resting his back on the door. 

“Hah! Tree dick? What's so scary about him that you're running away from him?”

“I don't know what's going on, he just started chasing me! What else was I supposed to do but run?!”

“Hah! Whatever virgin. I'm going to use the bathroom. Follow me if you want to see this beautiful body of mine! Maybe you'd see more than you'll ever see in your life.” iruma laughs, walking to the door. Moving out of the way, Kaito watches iruma exit the building and the door close soon after.

Taking a second to calm his breath, Kaito opens the door to the courtyard and exits.

What was happening to Saihara right now? He's not in danger right now, right? He's not hurt, right? 

No! Shut up thoughts! This is fucking Gokuhara we're talking about right now! He's probably just excited about something. Just think about something else right now.

Looking around, Kaito couldn't see Gokuhara anywhere. Perhaps he should go find where he took Saihara? 

No, Saihara was fine. Nothing was happening.

Fuck you thoughts! I thought I told you not to bother me!

Kaito continued to sneak around the courtyard, doing his best to quash any and all of his worries about what was happening, and any of his reassurances that nothing was happening.

It was just in his nature to worry about friends. But if he was worried, why wasn't he doing anything?

No! Shut up!

“Huh? Momota-Chan? Why are you just standing there like an idiot?”

“Huh?”

“Jeez Momota-Chan! Get your head in the game! There's a raging mother-Chan running around!”

“Kimchi?”

“...Why do you keep calling me that?” Ouma asks with an unreadable expression.

“Cause I'm taking you under my wing! So I decided to give you a nickname!”

“Who under who's wing?”

“You under my wing! At this moment, I'm declaring you and Saihara as my sidekicks.”

And just like that, ouma throws his arms behind his head with a laugh.

“More like you as MY sidekick! A supreme leader of evil such as myself would never be a sidekick to an idiot such as yourself!”

“Would you quit that already!? I'm an amazing leader!”

“Nishishi. No doubt about it.” Kaito couldn't tell if that was a lie or not. “But hey! If your going to give me a nickname, then I get to give you one!” Ouma exclaims excitedly.

“It better be a good one!” Kaito says, putting his thumbs up. See, giving someone a nickname does work! Ouma was already comfortable to give home a nickna-

“I now dub thee: Asstronaut!”

“Something else!”

“Cuntmota!”

“Nicknames aren't meant to be an insult!”

“Fiiiiiiine.” Ouma sighs with fake disappointment. “Well then I sub thee, drumroll please..!” Pause for suspense. “Momo-Chan!”

“You mean… Just my last name, just without the “ta” part?”

“No I mean Momo from avatar the last airbender.”

“Is that that anime that Shirogane watches?”

With a gasp, ouma exclaims “Avatar the last airbender is a cartoon! Not an anime!”

“What's the difference?”

“Anime is animation from Japan. Cartoons are animation from the west.”

“So despite being the same thing, they have different names… all because they come from different parts of the world.”

“Yup! Man, you must have lived under a mountain if you didn't know that!”

“Hey!”

“Ouma-kun.” Another voice calls. Looking in the direction of the voice, Kaito saw Tojo walking up.

“Uh-oh. Seems tojo-Chan caught up while I was talking to you. If your worried about what is happening to Saihara-Chan, then head to Gokuhara's lab. Gotta go!” Ouma says quickly before taking off again.

“Ouma-kun! I want to talk to you!” Tojo exclaims, rushing after the smaller boy.

Man, was he fast…

Well, at least Ouma wasnt caught by Gokuhara.

So Saihara is in Gokuhara's lab, huh? 

With a nod, Kaito runs to the school building, up the stairs, and to the lab. 

“Aaah! There's some in my hair!”

“Shirogane!” Kaito shouts running to the door and throwing it open. Upon looking inside, he saw bugs flying everywhere and Saihara, Yumeno, Chabashiro, Shirogane, Kiibo, Yonaga, and Shinguji inside. 

“Ah! Momota-kun! You came to the insect meet and greet! Come on!” Gokuhara smiles, pulling Kaito inside abd closing the door.  
.  
“What? No, Kimchi told me that if I was worried about Saihara, then to come here!”

“So… you didn't come to see bugs?!” Gokuhara exclaims, rage on his face.

“No no! I came to see the bugs too!” Kaito quickly says, not wanting a raging Gokuhara coming for him.

“Well good! Come look at the bugs then!”

And that is how Kaito found himself sitting in a circle, trapped with a bunch of bugs flying around him, waiting for Ouma to come back.

“If you were coming, you could have at least brought help.” Shirogane sighs.

“I didn't know this was happening!”

“Tenko's question is how this degenerate male manages to avoid Gokuhara!”

“Does any of this matters? This is all too tiring… when will ouma-kun come back so I can go sleep?”

“If you need anywhere to sleep, you can sleep on my lap!”

“No thank you…”

The group of 7 continued talking like this, until kaito felt Saihara tugging on his coat sleeve.

“Can I talk to you for a bit?”

“Of course!” Breaking off from the group, the two boys heads to a less bug populated corner.

“Why do you think Ouma-kun did this?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Ouma-kun was the cause of this.”

As much as kaito wanted to argue this, he had to admit. Since Ouma knew this was happening, he was certainly involved.

“Ouma-kun planned for this to happen, and went to grab our motive videos.” Saihara further explained.

“Well he must have a reason for that!”

“I know. That's why I wanted to ask you, since you seem to know the most about him.”

“This is his way of helping us.” Kaito says without any doubt. As much as Ouma try to deny it, Kaito knew this was the truth.

“If he wanted to help us, then why not NOT do this?”

“I don't know, he probably feel like these are things we all need to see.”

“...Does he think that, if we all knew each others motives, that that would stop a murder?”

“Yea. Most likely.”

“Most likely?”

“Look, even I don't know much about him. Dudes way to secretive!”

“That's probably why we don't trust him.”

“Yea, a secretive liar in a killing game… I could see why people wouldn't trust him. But I have faith in him! If he has someone to support him, then he'll open up!”

“If you have faith him him, then I will as well.” Saihara says with a smile.

“Momota-kun? Saihara-kun?” Shirogane asks suddenly.

“Hmm? You need something, Shirogane?”

“Well, no. It's just. You've been over here for a while, so I was just wondering if you wanted to come join us again.”

Turning to look at Saihara, he nods. The conversation is over.

“Alright. We're going back.” 

“Alright.” Shirogane sighs with a relieved smile. Why was she relieved? Well anyway, the three went back to the group, and started talking about when Ouma was going to come back again.

 

-

 

Well this could wind up to be a mess, Tsumugi decided. 

Kaito knowing Kokichi's motive video? Perfectly fine. That may not have been apart of the plot, but it wasn't a problem at the time. It wasn't predicted, and some of the best seasons has been the ones that had things that weren't apart of the plot.

And with Danganronpa losing in popularity, unpredictability is welcome.

In fact, that's why Ouma is the way he is. He Is essentially a last ditch effort to get back Danganronpa's popularity. A character made to be unpredictable.

But that in and of itself is a problem.

He could single handedly destroy the game if left unchecked. That's why everyone is suspicious of him. To keep him in check.

But that's the possible problem. 

Momota knowing Ouma's motive video? Great.

Momota trying to help Ouma? Fine.

Momota managing to get Saihara to give him a chance? Not fine. Not fine at all.

This shows a possible glitch with the flashback lights. With the way Momota figured it out, it was in character and debatable on if it was a glitch.

With Saihara, being talked into believing, it shows the glitch. It should have taken more effort than some comforting words and a conversation with his programmed friend.

And that's what was worrying to Tsumugi. If Saihara was able to reverse the effects of that flashback light easily, then everyone could.

And that brings up the question of what would happen if everyone reversed the effects of the flashback light.

Tsumugi would have to do something to stop this.

Gokuhara was a lost cause. The effects was always not as effective because it was not in his programming to be suspicious. Tsumugi was alright with thus from the beginning.

Momota and Saihara were lost causes as well. They'd already said they'd trust him and she cannot go against that.

Iruma was questionable. Ouma was spending some time near her, and everyone could tell that, despite the way they acted toward each other, that they were coming to respect each other.

Harukawa was easy. She'll come to not trust him tomorrow.

Everyone else should be relatively easy. Pump them some more if those flashback lights every night. 

But this also brought up another question. With both Momota and Saihara on his side, how will this affect the story?

Right now, Ouma was far to suspicious of everyone to really open up to the duo. But Tsumugi could tell that he was starting to warm up despite everything.

He accepted the nickname, and even gave Momota his own nickname. It may be a small step, but it could snowball quickly.

They were all programmed to develop quickly. Even Ouma. He got the same programming because Tsumugi never anticipated that anyone would decide to trust him.

And the final question… how will the story change now? It was a gamble to give Ouma that programming in the first place.

But now that all this unpredictability has come up… not even the biggest fans could predict what will happen.

But perhaps that's what Danganronpa needed? A season that you just could not predict?

But maybe that's not what Danganronpa needs?

Ah, unpredictability. Tsumugi's new friend. She'll tell the interns to keep an eye on the fan opinion before making a decision on what to do moving forward. She won't do anything to fix this before she knew if this new story was something the fans wanted to see.

And all this trouble because of a glitch with the monokubs. She knew it was a bad idea to create those things.

 

-

 

“...Why did I even go up to talk to Momota-Chan?” Kokichi whispers to himself as he lockpicks a door open, suddenly realizing this. 

Kokichi didn't have an answer for this. It just felt like something he had to do in the moment.

Shaking his head. Kokichi walks into the room and picks up the motive video off the desk. It doesn't matter. It was just like every other interaction they've had ever. Only difference is that they now have nicknames for each other.

Not like Kokichi was going to use it for anything but mocking Momota.

Yea just keep telling yourself that.

Shaking his head, Kokichi leaves the room, putting the motive video in the ever growing pile of motive videos, and heading off to the next room. 

Soon enough, after multiple interruptions, mostly on the way to retrieving the motive videos, Kokichi has a pile of 14 motive videos piling in his arms. With a nod, Kokichi walks out of the dorms and to the Ultimate Entomologists lab.

“When will Ouma come back?!” Kokichi heard Chabashira scream as he got close.

“When Atua wills it!”

“Shut it with your Atua stuff!” Ah yes. As he expected. Momota did come. Nice.

Another person to see these videos.

“I'm baaaack!” Kokichi announces after struggling to open the door with 14 things in them, just kicking it open once he successfully done it. “Tada! 14 motive videos!”

“Degenerate male! You better not do this or Tenko will be forced to use Neo Aikido on you!”

“No! Friends do not hurt friends!” Gokuhara exclaims.

“You better not do anything or I'll be forced to act.” Kiibo threatens.

“Man. I try to do something nice for once and this is how you react?” Kokichi sighs in game disappointment.

“I fail to see how this is you trying to do something nice.” Kiibo says, throwing his hands up. 

“Ah? Ouma-kun?” Saihara asks above the shouts of everyone.

“Yeeees, my beloved Saihara-Chan?”

“Why ARE you doing this?”

“To see the chaos that'll happen from this, obviously!”

“Bullshit! Why are you doing this?” Momota exclaims.

“Aah! Is my beloved Momo-Chan once AGAIN trying to dig where he shouldn't?”

“I knew Momota-kun was calling you a nickname, but when did you start calling him one?” Shinguji finally pipes up.

“Nishishi. It's a secret.”

“It was literally 5 minutes before I came here.”

“Aah. Momo-Chan is trying to ruin my fun! WAAH!” Kokichi screams with fake tears.

“Cut if with the fake tears and answer my question!”

“Uuugh FIIIINE. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to. Alright?” Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

“Because you want to cause chaos, right?!” Shirogane exclaims.

“Yup!”

“Cut it out man!”

“I'm getting tired of this… can we just beat up Ouma-kun already and go to bed? Or something…” Yumeno yawns.

“Of course we can!” Chabashira says, getting in an attack position.

“No! You won’t won’t my sidekick!” Momota exclaims, running in front of Kokichi.

“Sidekick? When did Kokichi become your sidekick Kaito?” Angie asks.  
“Since recently! So no beating him up!”

“PFFT? Me, that idiot’s sidekick? More like he’s MY sidekick. But even then, I wouldn’t take him as my sidekick. He’s too stupid to be a sidekick!”

“Seriously man! Stop it!”

“You have good intentions with doing all of this, right?” Saihara asks.

“Hmm? Good intentions? What’s that? Can you eat it?”

“There is no way he has good intentions in doing this. I’m sorry, Ouma-kun, but I’m going to have to act.” Kiibo says, twisting one of the things on the side of his head.

“Hmm? And what is this stupid robot going to do to stop me?” Kokichi asks, putting his hands behind his head.

“Riiiight… here…” Kiibo says, soon after Kokichi saying “I don’t like bugs” plays from Kiibo.

“HUH?! You don’t like bugs, Ouma-kun?!” Gokuhara exclaims.

“Isn’t it amazing? I am able to replay my memory!” Kiibo announces.

“Doesn’t matter! This is our time to escape!” Chabashira announces, charging at Kokichi, taking the motive videos from his arms as she passes.

Soon enough, it was only Kokichi, Momota, Saihara, and Gokuhara inside the Ultimate Entomologists lab.

“Man. What a waste. And after I went through all the trouble of setting this up.” Kokichi sighs. Failed plan. Assuming another murder wasn’t about to happen, guess he’ll have to come up with a new plan.

“Ouma-kun? You do not like bugs?!” Gokuhara repeats.

“No no Gokuhara-chan! I love bugs! Remember?!”

“Then what was it you said to Kiibo for him to remember that?”

“Gokuhara. Ouma-kun actually does love bugs. I don’t know how Kiibo-kun got that, but I was talking to Ouma-kun earlier today and he said that he loves bugs.” Saihara says. Kokichi flashes Saihara a brief flash of shock.

Why is Saihara lying FOR him?

“Well that’s that! If both of my sidekicks says that Kimchi loves bugs then that’s the truth!” Momota announces, pounding his fists together.

Kokichi gives Momota a concerned stare. What did Momota to do?

“Well alright! Glad we cleared that up!” Gokuhara says with a smile.

“But man. What a waste. And I even went to the effort of lockpicking our doors open.” Kokichi says with fake disappointment. Again.

“Wait, you can lockpick?” Momota asks, putting his hand behind his head.

“Of course! I’m the supreme leader of evil, why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“Well, if you were really a “supreme leader of evil,” then why have such a skill as that when you could have your underlings do that instead?”

“Because!”

“You’re not going to give an actual respo-”

“Well! Since this failed, I’m just going to go to bed as well. Good night everyone!”

“Ah, Ouma-kun? Perhaps we should help clean of up in here?”

“Yea man! Don’t just leave us hanging here!”

“Fiiiiine.” Kokichi says. “Don’t expect me to be happy about it.”

And with that, the 4 of them went about cleaning the Ultimate Entomologists lab after the chaos that just insued.

“Hey, Ouma-kun?” Saihara asks as they were refilling some of the bugs water.

“Hmm? Yea?”

“I just wanted to say that I believe in you.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you have a reason for what your doing, right? You don’t have to tell me, but whatever it is your trying to do, I’ll believe in it.”

“Even if what I was doing was something evil that goes against you and everyone else in the game?”

“Well, no. In that situation I would do everything to stop you, but…” Kokichi finished with what he was doing, and looking around, that’s all the work that had to be done.

“Well I don’t want an underling who would go against my back, so that trust is useless. Give it to someone who actually wants it. Good night, Saihara-chan.” With that, Kokichi runs out of the lab and toward the dorm rooms.

...So Saihara was ALREADY willing to trust him? Momota, what are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy FUCK was this chapter a rollercoaster writing this. This chapter was longer than I was planning it to be. Tsumugi's point of view comes out of nowhere. And apparently now glitch's with the flashback lights are involved. I didn't plan for that to happen. Guess its just a thing now though.
> 
> Tbh, my writing process is 20% planned stuff and 80% pulling out of my ass, but honestly, especially considering I only have vague ideas for how this story will go, this could wind up being interesting to write.
> 
> And one last thing. So a reader managed to find my Tumblr, so I decided. Fuck it. I'll just link this shit here. If you want to talk... or something. Then go ahead.
> 
> http://mycatmoo.tumblr.com/


	7. Talks and Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryoma dies.

DING DING DING DING DING DING

“Ugh! I’m coming I’m coming!” Kaito shouts upon being woken up by the demon that is his doorbell. Quickly throwing on a shirt and pants, he opens the door to see…

...Ouma?

“Geez, only took you a century and a half. Maaan you sleep like a ROCK. I was standing here all NIGHT ringing this bell!” Ouma says with a dramatic sigh.

“Yea, right.” Kaito says.

“Sooo anywaaaaay… why do you insist so much on being all buddy buddy with me?”

“I’ve already told you, I believe in you.” Kaito says, putting his arm behind his head.

“But why bother with ME? I don’t need your help, and I most certainly don’t desire it.” Ouma was, strangely, looking frustrated. 

“And that’s why. You have good intentions, and whatever you’re trying to do would be easier if someone was helping you. But you don’t trust us, so you refuse any help we could offer. And that is frustrating to me. So I’LL be the one you can trust!” Kaito announces, pounding his fists together. Ouma’s face was blank before turning into an evil smile.  
“Nishishi! You think you know me! Despite everything you just said being stuff I already told you, or stuff I figured out myself! Well, you’re the last person who should go around analysing me!”

“Excuse me?!”

“After all! You are hiding something!” At that, Kaito couldn’t help sweating a little.

“I’m not hiding anything! I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars! Why would I hide anything?!”

“Weeeeeeeell… when you, Saihara-chan, and I were training… in theory, you should have done the most push ups. After all, you are the astronaut, but you didn’t. That title belongs to Saihara-chan! In fact, the few you DID do, it looked like you were struggling! Which, coming from the guy who SHOULD be able to do push ups, since being fit is apart of his job, indicates that you are hiding something.” Ouma says as if he was taking apart a massive conspiracy, putting his finger up to his lips. 

“Well then, if I’m hiding anything, and that isn’t coincidence, then what am I hiding.”

“And theeere it is!”

“Huh?”

“Don’t lie to me Momo-chan, I hate liars! And I can tell when someone lies. Why should I trust someone who won’t even trust me? It’s a double edged sword.”

“Try again once you decide to trust me. Maybe then I’ll think about trusting you.” Ouma says, turning on his heel, and fleeing the dormitories.

“Kimichi!” Kaito shouts, running after the smaller purple haired boy. 

How could he figure out he was hiding something, based off of that little info?! Ouma may not have figured out his illness, but him being suspicious of him is bad enough!

But he couldn’t tell Ouma that he was dying. He can’t tell anyone that he is dying. They’ve already seen enough, and they need a strong presence to keep them together. If they found out that their strong presence was dying…

Kaito didn’t want to think that. His friends were relying on him, he couldn’t fail them. 

“Dammit!” Kaito shouts, upon realizing he was just running around aimlessly, without Ouma in sight. He was in the school. “Oh right, there is the magic show today.”

Just as Kaito says that, the screen in the corner of the room flashes to light, and Monokuma, with his stupid smile and wine, says;

“Upupupu, a body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the gym!”

“SHIT.” Turning to the direction of the gym, Kaito charges to the gym. As soon as he opens it, he sees a tank, filled with pink, and everyone staring horrified at it. “What happened?!” Kaito shouts. 

“Hoshi-kun! He..!” Shirogane gasps. 

“What happened to Hoshi-chan!?” Ouma asks, walking into the gym and further into the room, Harukawa not far after him.

“Those fucking piranhas ate the virgin!” Iruma shouts, with a hand up. 

“We should break the tank, right?” Ouma asks.

“Wha-break it?” Shirogane asks.

“Yea. Break it. It’ll take too long to drain by hand.”

“But what would we even use to break it?” Saihara asks.

“Gokuhara-chan! Kiibo-chan! You’re up!” Ouma announces.

“Huh? What do you mean we’re up?” Kiibo asks in shock.

“Gokuhara-chan! Throw Kiibo-chan at the tank! Use that robot as a battering ram!”

“Who are you calling a battering ram?!”

“I throw Kiibo-kun! Got it!” 

“I’ll help too!” Chabashira announces.

“N-Now wait! You don’t need to double team on me!” Kiibo shouts. All of the robots cries of disagreement went on deaf ears as the two people picked up the robot and yeeted him at the tank. The tank broke with a loud crash, and water and piranhas spilled out of it.

Soon enough, everyone started cleaning up the mess, not cleaning up anything around the crime scene.

“I’ve… gathered Hoshi-kun’s body and belongings… in one place.” Kiibo says, looking slightly traumatised. After a bit of horrified talking, Harukawa asks;

“This… wasn’t an accident, was it? The killing game has started again?”

“H-How could this happen? We… swore to each other, right? That we wouldn’t let the killing game start up again? So that was just a lie! You all are liars! All you liars! Apologize to Hoshi-chan! He believed the killing game wouldn’t start again!” Ouma asks, disturbed, but he doesn’t seem surprised. Upon hearing the last part, Kaito felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“Your disingenuous tears mark you as a liar.” Shinguji says.

“Hey! You don’t know if those are genuine tears or not!” Kaito shouts.

“Neeheehee you got me!” Ouma laughs, putting his arms behind his head.

Soon enough, Monokuma and the Monokubs appeared, gave their usual spiel, and gave everyone the Monokuma file, and left. After a bit of chatter, and Harukawa declaring she wasn’t going to investigate and leaving, Kaito says;

“I’ll talk to her later. Saihara! Kimchi! We’ll investigate!”

“Hmm. Nah. I think I’ll investigate on my own.” Ouma says.

“Like hell you are!” Kaito shouts.

“After all! Gokuhara and I have to work especially hard to earn back everyone’s trust!” Ouma announces, completely ignoring Kaito.

“Oh, yes. You’re right.” Gokuhara says.

“Though… we don’t have to do a lot of investigating.” Ouma says.

“What?” Saihara asks.

“After all… Hoshi-chan was murdered during a certain girls magic show, right?”

“Nyeh?” Said Yumeno.

“No way! There is NO WAY that Yumeno-san is the murderer!” Chabashira shouts.

“Buuut… she’s so suspicious that it seems not suspicious.” Ouma says, putting his arms behind his head. Cue some more mind games.  
“Kimchi. Stop.” Kaito sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

“Aaw maaan. Mean ol’ Momo-chan always ruining my fun.” Ouma sighs. “Weeell anyway. I think its time I start investigating. See ya!” Ouma says, running out of the room.

“Kimchi!” Kaito shouts after him, but Ouma leaves without turning around. Soon enough, everyone starts their own investigations, Kaito teaming up with Saihara, as he said he would.

 

-

 

Their last stop of this investigation: Hoshi’s room. The two was hoping to find his motive video. Saihara takes Hoshi’s key, which they had found earlier in his clothes, and shoves it into the lock, opening the door with a click. Upon opening the door and entering, they see…

Nothing. 

There was no motive video.

“Huh? Where is it?” Kaito asks. With a shrug, Saihara says;

“I don’t know. Perhaps there was something on it that Monokuma didn’t want us seeing.”

“Yea. You’re probably right.” Kaito says, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Hey, Saihara. Can I tell you something.” Kaito says, remembering his earlier conversation with Ouma.

“What is it?” Saihara asks, turning to Kaito.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m so insistent that Kimchi is good.” With a little hesitation, Saihara nods. “Well… it’s because I got his motive video.”

“Huh?”

“Yea. I’m not going to say anything, since Kimchi already has very little trust in me and I don’t want to ruin that, but… I will say this. There is a reason Kimchi acts the way he does, and I want to support him.”

“Alright.”

“But… he refuses trust me.”  
“Why doesn’t he trust you?”

“I…” Kaito pauses. He can’t admit it. “He says I’m lying about something.”

“Are you?”

“...No.” Saihara gives Kaito a suspicious glance, but doesn’t say anything. “So just tell him you’re not lying.”

“I doubt he’ll believe me.”

“It’s always better to try.”

After that, the screen on the nearby monitor lit to life, with Monokuma announcing that it was trial time. With a hesitant nod, the two of them left Hoshi’s room, and went to the place that’ll decide their fate.

Kaito couldn’t help but feel guilty about lying to his two sidekicks though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who says that chapters posted on April fools has to be joke chapters when you could just say that 2 buff people yeeted a robot?


	8. A Thin Line Divides Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, a little note. This will probably be the only trial that's in the original game that I won't just completely skip. For any other trials, it'll just be skipped (unless its a custom trial, which could be possible in the future)

“Upupupu! I hope you all have all the evidence, because it is time for the trial! Everyone head over to the trial grounds!” Monokuma announces. With a groan, Kokichi turns and leave shower room he was in. It was quite cruel of Monokuma to make Hoshi’s bathroom into a prison cell, Kokichi had to admit, even if he wasn’t Hoshi’s biggest fan.

“Okay… scratch marks on the bars above the windows… a glass pane in the tank… water pooling out of the stairs, with the stairs hollowed out…” Kokichi mutters under his breath. He continues muttering the evidence he has collected. The only evidence he doesn’t have is people’s testimonies. 

As Kokichi walked to the doorway to hell, he was trying to figure out how this murder happened. It was obvious that someone tied that rope and cable together, killed Hoshi in his bathroom, and transferred him to the piranha tank using the ropes. The matter was figuring out who could do it, since the only time that was possible was when the Bug Meet and Greet was going on… because Angie and Himiko was dragged there… 

...Don’t think about it. Whoever is running this game would have forced a murder to happen somehow…

It just so happened that this murder happened when you were planning something…  
This wasn’t something you could stop…

Shaking his head, Kokichi gets back to his thoughts. A murder just happened, and he’s going to have to fight for his life. And there is a secret to reveal afterwards. There is no time for self-deprecating thoughts.

Soon enough, Kokich made it to his destination. Taking a breath, he reinforces his mask for the hell that’s about to happen, and opens to door.

-

A shit long into the trial, and only now was everyone’s alibi’s being cleared up, and there was only one person who didn’t have any type of alibi for the time when the tank could have been set up…

...Harukawa.

It would be very convenient if Harukawa was the murderer. After all, Kokichi wouldn’t have to worry about a trained killer in a killing game anymore.

Too bad it wasn’t her. After all, a trained killer wouldn’t have committed such a sloppy murder. No, if she committed the murder, the only evidence we would have of how the body was transported was the scrapes, the rope, and the cable.

The scrap of fabric and the tube wouldn’t be in the pool. And likely, the cable would have also been put up again, so really the only evidence of a ropeway would be scratch marks and a slightly out of place thing of rope. 

No, based off the evidence and alibis, there was only one person who would have the time, and the motivation, to set up the tank…

Tojo.

“So the evidence is pointed at me, huh.” Harukawa mutters. “Well, I’ll say this. I did not leave my lab.”

“Oh? And what evidence do you have to prove that, hm?” Kokichi asks. This is the perfect opportunity to put into everyone’s heads that Harukawa was the dangerous murderer that she is. He wasn’t going to let everyone vote wrong, he was going to put in this idea before leading them to the right answer.

“I don’t have any evidence. Believe what you will, but I will say this. I did not commit this murder.” 

“Nishishi! Well then! We can’t just accept something like this as fact! Who would have guessed it that our precious Ultimate Child Caregiver was a blood-thirsty psychopath!” Kokichi pointedly looked toward the rest of the class when Harukawa pointed a death-stare at him.

“No! Harukawa is not the murderer!.” Kaito shouts.

“Hm? And why do you say that?” Kokichi asks, putting a finger to his chin in mock confusion.

“I just got this gut feeling telling me that she’s good.” Momota exclaims, pounding his fists together. “And I believe in my gut!”

“Seriously?! You and your stupid gut feeling again?! In case you haven’t noticed, we’re in a life and death situation, and you blindly following your gut instead of your brain could get you killed!” Kokichi shouts back. “Harukawa-chan is dangerous! She killed our poor Hoshi-chan! H-How could you defend a murderer? WAAH!” Cue the fake tears.

“Quit it with the fake tears.” Momota simply says.

“Okay!” Kokichi says, immediately stopping the crying.

“And why do you care about my life so much?” Momota continues.

“I don’t.”

“You just said something like “we’re in a life and death situation, and I could die for following my gut.” Sure sounds you care for me there.” Ooh. Trying to lock him into a corner, huh? Well, sorry Momo-chan. Doing something like that won’t work on him.

“Nishishi! You think I care for you! How cute! How could anyone like an idiot like you?” Cue the “Don’t call me an idiot!” shrieking. “I merely told you that so that you could get it through your thick skull that this isn’t happy play times with rainbow and sparkles!”

“And why do you care so much that it gets through my head?” 

“Maaaan. I always thought that Momo-chan had a little brain, but it seems he’s even more stupid than I thought.” Kokichi sighs in fake disappointment. That conversation was going on a little too long, time to divert it.

“Seems he IS that stupid.” Chabashira agrees.

“Damn idiot!” Iruma says.

“God damn idiot!” Yonaga cheers. Good, everyone followed along

“Hey! Don’t call me an idiot! Anyway, as I was saying-” Momota says before being cut off again.

“Oh come ooon, Momo-chan. Just give this up. What evidence do you have that Harukawa-chan didn’t commit this murder?” Kokichi says with his arms behind his head, giving his usual shit-eating grin.

“Does it matter?! All that matters is what I want to believe, and I want to believe in Harukawa!”

“So in the end, you do not have any evidence.” Tojo simply says.

“Only baseless conjecture.” Kiibo says.

“But, I totally get where he is coming from. Cause I wanna believe in Yumeno-san too!” Chabashira says. 

“Wanting to believe in someone is a beautiful act, yes. However, it has no place in a class trial.” Ah, thanks Shinguji. Now Kokichi wouldn’t have to deal with all this playful sunshine and rainbows bullcrap.

“He’s an idiot, after all.” Yumeno mutters.

“Its okay to be idiot! As long as you believe in people!” Gokuhara says with a smile.

“Guys! I told you to not call me an idiot! It really hurts my feelings.” Momota exclaims. At least he seemed to have forgotten his original tirade. Good.

“I’ll believe in Harukawa-san as well.” Saihara says. Ah, finally. At least Kokichi won’t have to lead them down the right path for a bit longer. 

“...What?” Harukawa asks.

“That’s our Momota-kun, right? Making us think with our hearts.” Oh god, not anymore of this sappy shit, Saihara…

“Maaan, you too? How could the Ultimate Detective believe in someone without proof?” Kokichi asks, pointing an accusatory finger at Saihara.

“But there’s no proof linking Harukawa-san to this crime, either.” Saihara says. Hmm, interesting. Where is Saihara going with this claim? “I believe in innocent until proven guilty. For now, they are innocent.”

“Right on, Saihara! I knew I picked a good sidekick!” Momota says.

“Uuh, by the way. I may be the Ultimate Detective, but… I’m still in training.” Oh god, don’t start on this self-deprecating bullshit.

Ignoring the rest of Saihara’s comments, Kokichi says; “How do you expect to get closer to the truth without suspecting her? Unless you have evidence to the contrary, she will remain suspe-”

“So I just have to turn this around, right?” Harukawa says. 

“Huh?” Kokichi asks.

“It’s not like I owe that idiot a favor just because he defended me. But that hopeless idiot may have inspired me a bit.” Maki says with a shrug.

“Seriously! Enough’s enough! Stop calling me an idiot!” Momota shrieks.

“What are you trying to say, Harukawa-san?” Tojo asks.

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I can’t stay silent any longer. So I’ll tell you.” Harukawa says.

“Aw? Tell us what?” Yonaga asks.

“I met up with Hoshi during nighttime yesterday.” Plot twist~ Totally didn’t see that coming~

“With Hoshi-kun?! At nighttime?!” Shirogane shrieks.

“So Hoshi-kun was still alive at nighttime?!” Kiibo asks.

“But I thought the crime took place between 8 and 10 o-clock at night?” Chabashira asks.

“But that’s wrong, because I met up with Hoshi-kun and nighttime.” Harukawa reiterates.

“If that’s true, then we have no basis for suspecting Harukawa-san.” Shinguji says.

“And what evidence do you have to prove that?” Kokichi asks.

“...:” Maki just stayed silent.

“I believe I have some proof.” Saihara says. Saihara was giving Kokichi a desperate look.

Ooh. Saihara was going to LIE to get the crime off Harukawa’s back. Well, this was getting tiresome, so.

Kokichi shot him a small smile to say “go for it.”

“After the insect meet-and-greet, Momota-kun, Ouma-kun, and I did our nightly training. We were taking a break on the stairs near Harukawa-san’s lab when we heard voices. Thinking back on it, those voices might have been Harukawa-san’s and Hoshi-kun’s voices.” Saihara says, with a thoughtful look on his face, looking away from everyone.

Kokichi had to admit, if he wasn’t a trained liar, he would believed him.

“Huh? Oh yea, that did happen.” Momota says.

“Ooh right, that did happen. I totally forgot.” Kokichi says.

“So then Harukawa-san really couldn’t have been the one to kill Hoshi-kun.” Tojo comments. Yea, cause you were the one who did it.

“Congrats Harukawa! Glad we got that cleared up!” Momota cheers. Yea, glad we can finally move on from this. It most certainly did its job of putting into everyone’s heads that Harukawa may be dangerous.

Now, the last thing to do to expose her is to survive this trial…

And not get murdered by her afterwards.

-

Finally, this hell was over. The trial was done. The maid has been executed. Now there was just one last thing to do. 

Reveal Harukawa’s talent.

The group of 12 exited the elevator.

“For now, we should head back to our dorms. Getting some rest is the most logical course of action.” Kiibo says.

“Yea… My brain’s outta juice from going full-throttle today…” Yumeno says tiredly.

“Like you even had a brain to use.” Miu grumbles. 

“Anyway! This killing game is over! I won’t allow it to continue!” Tenko exclaims.

“It’ll be fine. As long as we listen to God, we’ll be just fine.” Yonaga says.

“What’s wrong, Gokuhara-san? Why are you staring up at the sky?” Shirogane asks, pulling Gokuhara out of whatever trance he was in.

“It’s just… even with all this bad stuff, the stars are still pretty.” Gokuhara says, rubbing the back of his head. “But stars are different here. Not the same ones I’m used to.”

“Different? Do you mean… the position of the stars?” Saihara asks.

“Yea.. I’m looking, but can’t find stars I remember. But why? Were we taken far away?”

“Hey, let’s head back already. I’m wiped out.” Momota says.

“Ah… okay.” Saihara says.

“Oh, hold on! I have something to tell you guys!” Kokichi finally says. It was time. 

“What? I’m totally wiped out.” Momota sighs.

“Now now, it won’t take long. Just listen to what I have to say.” Kokichi says, putting on an evil face.

“Well then, what is it you have to say?” Shinguji asks.

“Everyone seems to be treating me like some compulsive liar...but that’s ridiculous! There’s a way worst liar in our group!” Kokichi announces, putting up a finger and staring point blank at everyone

“...And who is this liar?” Saihara asks.

“...I’m talking about Harukawa-chan.” Kokichi says, with a creepy smile.

“What?” Harukawa asks.

“What do you mean, Maki’s a liar?” Momota asks, putting an arm behind his head.

“Harukawa-san admitted it during the class trial, remember? Hoshi-chan wanted to see his motive video to look for a reason to live. But that wasn’t the whole story… he was blackmailing you, wasn’t he, Harukawa-chan?” Kokichi says, putting a finger to his lips. 

“B-Blackmail?!” Kiibo asks.

“Hoshi-chan just happened to find out her true identity. So he used that to blackmail her. Bet he used something like… “If you don’t show me my motive video, I’ll tell everyone what you’re really like.” That’s why she didn’t want us to know she met up with Hoshi-chan. She wanted to keep her identity a secret. That’s why she didn’t tell us until the very last minute.” Looking in Harukawa’s direction, she was giving him a death glare. Truly, one that encapsulates the saying of “if a look could kill, I’d be 10 feet under.” Seems he hit the nail on the coffin.

“W-Why are you..? Harukawa’s true identity? What-” Momota asks. 

“Neheehee. I’ve known Harukawa’s identity since the very beginning.” Kokichi interrupts, with an evil grin. At that, the threat Harukawa was pointing at him finally tipped its reaching point, and she bolted at Kokichi. She easily lifted the smaller boy off the ground, and shoved her fingers around her neck, cutting off his oxygen.

“Gh!” Kokichi gasps, hand instinctively wrapping around Harukawa’s to ease off her grip around his neck.

“Harukawa!” Momota shouts.

“Y-Y’know… t-this is an interesting t-turn of events… b-but would you really… kill me in front of-” Suddenly, the hand around Kokichi’s neck loosened, letting him drop to the ground. Immediately, Kokichi starts taking large gasps of breath, refilling his oxygen. Looking up from his spot on the ground, he sees…

Momota, in front of Kokichi, guarding him. While Kokichi couldn’t see much from the angle he was at, it looked like Momota was holding one of Harukawa’s arms up, while his other hand gripped Harukawa’s other arm. 

For a minute, Kokichi just sat there, dazed.

Why had Momota protected him?

He was fully expecting for no-one to help him. 

That he’d reveal her secret while she choked him, and eventually someone will say “that’s enough” and she’d drop him.

Or maybe she’d manage to come to her senses and realize that if she kills him, she dies?

Hah, yea right.

Killers are all the same. 

But why had Momota protected him, against a clearly dangerous person?

“Are you alright, Ouma-kun?” The concerned voice of Saiahra asks, shrugging him out of his thoughts. He put on his smile, he shakily stands up, but does his best to conceal it.

“Of course, my beloved Saihara-chan! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, I so glad!” Turning to his other side, there was Gokuhara.

“What the hell, Harukawa?! Why did you attack Kimchi?!” Momota shrieks. Harukawa didn’t answer, but shot him a death glare and she twisted her wrists to get away from him.

“Let it go, Momo-chan. After all…” Kokichi says, putting on his evil grin. “The Ultimate Assassin wouldn’t think twice about killing you…” 

“What?!” Momota exclaims as Harukawa manages to pull her arms away from him. Momota didn’t make any attempts to restrain her again, but he kept his guard up. Thankfully, Harukawa didn’t make any attempts to attack Kokichi again.

“You mean this red eyed freak is a trained killer?!” Iruma shrieks.

“What did you call me?” Harukawa says, giving an evil glare at Iruma.

“HYEEEEH!” Iruma shrieks.

“That’s right. All I said in the class trial wasn’t a complete lie. We have a dangerous killer on our hands.” Kokichi says, putting a finger to his lips. “Now I wonder… what should we do with her? Oh! Oh! I know! I elect to lock her up in her room and not let her out!”

“...Do whatever you want. I’m going to bed.” Harukawa says before stomping away toward the dorms. No-one said anything, or did anything, until she was out of earshot.

“W-What should we do?! We can’t just let a dangerous killer wander around freely!” Iruma exclaims.

“We cannot make any judgements about what to do until we know for certain what we are dealing with here.” Kiibo points out.

“So why don’t we go visit her lab? Maki isn’t watching it anymore.” Yonaga suggests.

“Nyeeh… can we do it tomorrow? I’m tired…” Yumeno says.

“Of course we can! Come on everyone, lets get some sleep!” Chabashira announces. Everyone agreed, too tired to fight.

“Hey, Kimchi?” Momota asks on the walk to the doors. At that, Kokichi just walks faster.

“Kimchi!” Momota shouts, and walks faster. So Kokichi just walks even faster, and soon enough it was a race. A race to catch Kokichi before he hides in his dorm.

Too bad for Momota, he was too slow. Kokichi quickly throws open the door to the dorms, runs up the stairs, and flees into his room. As soon as the door closed, Kokichi put his back to the door, and slid down it, until he was sitting on the floor.

For a while, he just stared at the wall blankly. Eventually, Kokichi managed to gather enough energy to get up, throw off his shirt, and crawl under the covers of his bed. This entire time, there was only one thing swimming in his mind.

...Momota.

And he continued to hold Kokichi’s thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. Perhaps one of the best sleeps, if not, the best sleep, Kokichi would have in this bed.

There was one final realization Kokichi had before he finally drifted off to bed.

That his respect for the dumbass astronaut was growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes, there was going to be 2 other parts of this chapter. But one of them felt samey to the part of this story, and the other was going to be the after trial, but I felt like it'd just be completely the same text as in game, so I felt no need to write it.
> 
> In other news, I made a discord! Not for this story, but for the fandom in general. If you want to join and get updates on this story (and potentially help me with future chapters if I'm having trouble) and get news about any other DR fic I may write, then please join. You can also join even if you have no interest in that.  
> https://discord.gg/ER2Ww6w


	9. Kokichi birthday special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, my gremlin son! 
> 
> This chapter, while still in the same universe, takes place a few years after the killing game ends, and doesn't have any spoilers for the story. 
> 
> It also has my personal headcanons for what what happened after the game ended.

Kaito Momota created a group chat

Kaito Momota renamed the group chat to Surprise Birthday

Kaito Momota added Shuichi Saihara, Gonta Gokuhara, and Miu Iruma

Shuichi Saihara: What’s this?

Kaito Momota: Kokichi’s birthday is coming up soon

Miu Iruma: So you want to throw him a birthday party?

Kaito Momota: Yea!

Miu Iruma: Well count me the fuck in! 

Gonta Gokuhara: Me too!

Shuichi Saihara: Alright, I’ll help

Kaito Momota: Thanks guys!

 

-

 

“You little shit! You can’t even hold a box correctly?!”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Miu.”

“You better be!”

Kaito sighs, hearing the banter between Iruma and Saihara, as he sets up a line of streamers. 

“Momota-kun! What should I put these?” Gokuhara calls, holding up a pack of balloons.

“We’ll blow those up when the party is closer.” 

“Alright, thanks!” Gokuhara says, grabbing a game of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey to hang on the wall.

It had been 3 years since they woke up from the simulation, 2 since they were released. Everyone just kind of… went their own ways as soon as they were released. The only people who kept in touch, that Kaito knows of, is himself, Ouma, Saihara, Gokuhara, and Iruma. Not even Akamatsu wanted to stay in touch with anyone, especially Saihara.

It was a surprise Kaito that Ouma even wanted to stay in touch, not that Kaito was complaining. Iruma and Gokuhara both wanted to keep in touch with Ouma, and Saihara wanted to keep in touch with Kaito and Ouma, so they just formed this small group. 

It was a good thing too, cause Kaito doubted that they’d be doing any better if they were alone. Sure, they were doing a lot better than when they initially woke up, but the trauma from the killing game dug in deep. They weren’t the same person they were before the game, and they weren’t the same person they were in the game.

“So, when is the little shit supposed to show up?” Iruma asks, setting out some party hats. Checking the time, Kaito sees that Ouma will show up in…

“Shit! 30 minutes! Shuichi! Help me with the balloons!”

“Got it!”

 

-

 

“Why is so important that I’m blindfolded?” Ouma asks as Kaito leads him to their shared apartment. The 5 of them agreed to share an apartment, and Ouma had to go to work.

“Just wait.” Kaito says.

“EEEH! It’s Momota-san and Ouma-san! They look so cute together!”

“Can I get your autograph?!”

“Oi! Stop it! We don’t have time to sign shit today!” Kaito barks at the fangirls. He was glad people liked them, but Kaito was just.

Getting annoyed at them. 

When they first was released, he wasn’t mentally prepared for them. And even now, when he was capable of being a functioning human being, he just didn’t want to deal with them.

“Nishishi! Yea Momota-chaaan? Why don’t you give them an autograph?! I can’t cause you blindfolded me, you kinky shit!”

“EEEEH I SHIP IIIIIT!” One of the fangirls shrieks, before suddenly throwing her arms around Ouma. Ouma tenses under her arms, before grabbing her arms and pulling them off of him.

“I know you want a part of me, but you should just ask.” Ouma says, giving one of his famous in-game smiles, but Kaito could see the strain it took for Ouma to give it. He didn’t want to act this way in public, but…

Out of everyone in the game, he’s the only one who remained public, using the skills that was implanted in him and turning that into an acting career. And everyone knew him as his in-game self, so…

Ouma was stuck as acting as his in-game persona, no matter how much it hurt him now. And no matter how many times himself, or any of the others said, Ouma refused to change his public persona to one that doesn’t hurt him.

“Alright alright, it’s time to leave. Let’s go, Kokichi.” Kaito sighs irritably, grabbing Ouma’s arm and dragging him away.

“Aaaw you’re so mean Momota-chaaaan! We were having a pleasant conversation!”

“Whatever you say, Kokichi.”

Soon enough, the two of them made it to their apartment, and walked through the door. 

“Alright, I’m going to take off the blindfold now.” Kaito says.

“Finally.” Ouma simply says as Kaito removes it. The room is dark, so you couldn’t see anything, but soon enough the room was enveloped in light.

“Surprise!” 4 sets of voices says as the light revealed the surprise party they had spent all day setting up. Looking at Ouma’s face, you could see pure shock on his face.

“Oh right. Today is my birthday.” Ouma simply says.

“That’s all you have to say?! We spent days planning this, and all you have to say is “yea, today’s my birthday”?!” Miu exclaims.

“Is that pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey?!” Ouma exclaims, completely ignoring Iruma who, despite her outburst, wasn’t actually mad. It was just….

Sad. That Ouma didn’t remember today was his birthday.

Running up to the game, Ouma had a childish smile on his face, and looked genuinely happy. “Hey hey! Kaito, how do you play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey?”

“Wait, have you never played this game?!” Iruma exclaims. Ouma just shakes his head.

“Well, we were going to play it later, but I guess we can play it right now.” Kaito says. Kaito explains the game, and soon enough Kaito was spinning a blindfolded Ouma.

“So I just walk up to the poster, and stick this sticker on it?” Ouma asks.

“Yea.” Saihara says. With a nod, Ouma steps forward to the poster, and after feeling around for a bit, sticks the sticker on it…

...right on the donkey’s ear. 

“Well uh, it could have been worse.” Kaito says as Ouma takes off the blindfold. 

“Don’t worry Kokichi! I didn’t do too well on my first time playing this game!” Gokuhara says in a cheerful voice. 

“It looks like it has a ponytail!” Ouma says with a laugh.

“Haha! At least the twink didn’t take this defeat terribly!” Iruma laughs.

“Yea, like you can do any better.” Ouma bites back with a smile.

“Yea right! I am the pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey MASTER!” 

“Prove it!”

“I will! I’m going next!” Iruma announces, shoving past Saihara to get to the front. “Spin me up, Scotty!” And soon enough, after being spun, Iruma stuck the sticker on the poster.

In the top left corner.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Iruma exclaims upon removing the blindfold.

“Haha! I guess you’re not as good as you say you are!” Ouma laughs.

“I am just rusty!”

“Hey! If you two are going to argue, then move out of the way.” Kaito says.

“Fiiiiiine. Why must you always ruin our fun, Kaito.” Ouma pouts.

“Just get out of the way.” The two gets out of the way to watch the game. “Alright, Shuichi. Your turn.”

“Alright.” Saihara is spun, and he sticks the sticker on the poster. Perfectly in the right spot.

“Oh! Congrats, Shuichi!” Gokuhara compliments.

“Thanks.” Saihara says, getting out of the way to let Gokuhara go. Gokuhara sticks his sticker, and moves out of the way.

“Well then! Seems Shuichi won!” Ouma says.

“So it seems.” Saihara says.

“Well then! What is the grand prize?!” Ouma asks eagerly, despite not winning.

“Ah. We don’t have a prize.”

“Aaaw LAAME!”

“So anyway! Let's get back to what we were going to do before!” Iruma says.

“Musical chairs?” Ouma asks.

“No-!”

“Ooh! Let’s do that!” Gokuhara says.

“Yay!”

With that, the 5 of them spent the rest of the day, partying as if they were 5 again.

 

-

 

The next morning, Kokichi wakes up, just as the sun is rising. Letting his hand hit his face, he groans. Ever since waking up from the simulation, he always woke up before the sun. Perhaps it had something to do with how he refused to sleep in game? It was a pain, nevertheless.

With a sigh, Kokichi gets up from his bed, and walks out of his room, to his balcony. As tired as Kokichi was, it never helped to try to go back to sleep. Leaning against the railing, in his pajamas, Kokichi just watches the cars under him go by.

Everything was still hard, for him, and for everyone in the house. Even if they were deemed “good enough” to be released, Team Danganronpa only released them when they met the lowest bar for recovery they could. They wanted them out of there as soon as possible.

Kokichi could only imagine what would have happened to him if he left that place with nobody. He had nobody to go back home to, at least none that would care for him. 

A few weeks ago, Kokichi read an article. Shinguji had committed suicide. Kokichi could only imagine that, if he was alone, he would have been the first to do that.

But he wasn’t alone. He was in a better situation than any of his previous gamemates, having 4 friends around him. 4 friends who cared for him, and who he cared for.

His distrustful nature made it hard for him to open up to others, but for Kaito, Miu, Shuichi, and Gonta, Kokichi felt that he could trust them.

Looking back at the mess they had made that night, and all the effort the 4 made for Kokichi’s first ever birthday party, he gave a smile and laugh.

“You guys are people who are worth trusting.” Kokichi says, walking past the mess and back to his room, to get some sleep.


End file.
